


PoT Drabbles

by sugoi_auriga



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoi_auriga/pseuds/sugoi_auriga
Summary: Tenipuri characters in situations inspired by different objects in my room





	1. Copter Sale

"Momo-senpai, you're interested in quadcopters now?"

 

"No, but look Echizen, it's on SALE."

 

"Momo-senpai, it's too expensive. I've never seen you fly your Road Rats Shadow Breaker even once."

 

"It's for indoor purposes, indoor."

 

"And two years of not being used made the battery dead."

 

"Shut up Echizen" 

 

"Cashier-san, I'd like that 668-A3 please!"

 

"Mada mada dane."

 

 


	2. Evan Hadfield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaizen and Yuuta are college roommates

"Hey Zaizen, did you know that Japanese apples originated from America?" 

"Hn."

"They were brought by a Christian missionary who thought that Aomori Prefecture was a pretty poor place."

"Okay, Fuji."

"Listen to me Zaizen, I'm going to skip to one hundred years later."

"What? Fuji wait-"

"AND THUS FUJI APPLES WERE BORN! USING THIS SWEET CRUNCHY CULTIVAR, JAPANESE APPLES DOMINATED THE WORLD."

"Fuji, wha-"

"Can't you see Zaizen? The simple apple which came from America to Japan went back to America and changed apples forever!"

"Fuji, what the heck are you watching? 

"Youtube. Chris Hadfield's Rare Earth."

"Chris Hadfield? The astronaut? He's in Japan?"

"No this is his son, Evan. They're Canadian. C A N A D A."

"Why are you watching an English show about people in Japan?"

"It's called Globalization, Zaizen."

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure if these are called drabbles


End file.
